undercover
by tria246815
Summary: Summery: after a prostitute is found dead, Elliot and Olivia have to dive into a undercover operation involving high class prostitution. this is my first fanfic so be nice. In this story Elliot is divorced and Olivia is single.
1. Chapter 1

Undercover

pairing: O/E of course

disclaimer: I don't own any of SVU character or anything having to do with SVU.

Summery: after a prostitute is found dead, Elliot and Olivia have to dive into a undercover operation involving high class prostitution. ( this is my first fanfic so be nice). In this story Elliot is divorced and Olivia is single.

Chapter One

Doink-Doink

Elliot Stabler walked up to the crime scene still rubbing his eyes from being called at 2am. He looked around until he located his partner Olivia Benson.

"What do we have" he asked as he walked up to her.

"looks like a dead hooker shot twice in the back possibly raped, she must have been running away." she said looking into her partners tired blue eyes. sometimes she thought that she could get lost in those eyes. She was amazed at how they could show exactly what he was feeling. She would even go as far to say that thy would change colors from a cold gray when he was angry to a soft comforting blue when he was worried.

"Don't people ever sleep" Elliot said with a smirk seeing the effect sleep deprivation had on Olivia.

Olivia let out a short laugh as they walked toward the body. The M.E. heard the footsteps of the detectives behind her and started calling off her findings"Twenty year old female ID in her purse says that her name is Katie Ross, there is seamen on her dress, also the only other thing that we found in her purse was a cell and a business card I though it was odd, a girl always has some sort of make-up in her purse"

Olivia nodded taking the bagged purse and headed back to the car with Elliot.

"What is with you girls and your make-up" Elliot with his award winning smile on. Olivia responded with a playful slap on the arm.

"What do say we go home and get some sleep and continue our investigation in the morning there is nothing left for us to do until then anyway."Olivia said

"I am not going to argue with that now can I, see ya in the morning Liv"Elliot said as he started toward his car.

the next morning

Detective Stabler and Benson sat side by side looking over the evidence from the rape-homicide from the night before.

"What do you make of the business card El, its pretty weird all that is written on it is a first name and a number, kinda weird huh"

" yeah I though that to I've never seen anything like this" Elliot replied as Captain Cragen walked up to the pair to check on their progress on the case.

" what do you guys have so far?" he asked

" so far the only lead that we have is this business card" Olivia said handing the card to Cragen.

"I've seen these before this guy is a rich guy that lives the big life as a high collar pimp, we can never get enough evidence to convict the guy because he is part of a group a friend mostly husbands and wives that have that whole once your in the crew you will never leave thing going on, I find it creepy." Cragen said

" So what do you think we should do" Elliot said

" well the way that I see it we can continue to work it like a normal murder case or..." he pauses for a moment almost afraid to say what is coming next " or we can run a undercover operation to try and break this crew."

"Ok well who do we have that can go undercover." Oivia said

"Well ... there is you two, you could go undercover as husband and wife and get the information we need."

Olivia and Elliot just stood and looking at each other for a moment before they both eventually nodded.

" OK great I want you two to take the rest of the day off and put together your story and meet back here at 7 am tomorrow." Cragen said as he left the room

Elliot turned to Olivia and said " Ok so how about pizza and your place to night and we will put together our aliases"

Olivia nodded and grabbed her coat and headed home.

OK OK

I know that I kinda rushed the story but it is getting late and I am getting tired I promise that if you guys want another chapter it will be much better and I also promise that it will have plenty of E/O

I am open to constructive criticism and all reviews if you want anouther chapter just tell me and I will write it

ok thanks for reading.

Tria


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover

rated: T for language and later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this if I did Olivia and Elliot would be together already.

Pairing: E/O of course

Chapter 2

Doink-Doink

Olivia had been home for about an hour when the buzzer signaling that someone was at the door rang.

"Who is it" she called through the income

"Its Elliot, I brought pizza"

Olivia thought this would be the perfect opportunity to toy with her partner.

"Hmm What kinda pizza" she said with a sly grin on her face.

" Liv, we have been partners for 6 years do you actually think that I wouldn't know that you love pepperoni pizza" he said

"Ok then what's the password"

"The password?... I've got beer to" Elliot said

"That'll work come on up"

about 30 seconds later Elliot knocked on the door and olivia let him in. He had a large pizza box and a six pack of beer.

"You rally do know me don't you, why don't you put those in the fridge"Olivia said gesturing toward the beers.

When he came back Olivia was already starting on her first slice of pizza and was looking over the files on the case.

"Ok lets start with who we are going to be and out character information"Olivia said with out looking up from the file that she was reading.

" well seeing as this is probably going to be a long term operation it would be less confusion if we use our real first names, but last name wise ...how about the Halls"Elliot said

"That seems simple enough, now for the hard part our jobs, seeing as this is New York you say that you work in the stock market and that is how we made our money, and I guess I can just be a housewife."

Elliot started laughing

"and what is so funny Stabler"

" you as a housewife that's what funny"

She gave him a serious stare before tackle him they wrestled there for a moments before they paused. It was then that they realized there close proximity to each other. She once again got lost in her partners blue eyes. She could see the feeling in his eye they were that soft caring blue, but there was something else that she saw in his eyes something that she had never seen before. Before she new what was happening his lips were on hers. When they broke apart realization flashed in both their eyes .

"I should leave" Elliot said and in one quick move he was out the door.

Leaving Olivia still in thought

'what the hell just happened, I just kissed Elliot, my partner, my best friend'

It was not like she had never thought of it before she had sincere feelings for Elliot as more than a friend it she had convinced herself that there was no way that he had the same feelings. He just decided to blow it of and get to bed she had to be at work early tomorrow.

Meanwhile

Elliot was sitting in his car having the same thoughts that Olivia was having. 'She is so going to hate me, I can expect a ass-kicking from her tomorrow from her'

The next morning

Elliot walked into the precinct, the events of last night still fresh in his mind. He figured they would have time to talk about it while hey were undercover. He walked over to his desk and said good morning to Olivia. With out even looking up from the paper work she was working on she returned his good morning. He sat there in silence, he wanted her to talk to make sure that she was not mad at him.

Olivia felt her partners presence when he walked in, she could not look at him. She was pretending to be looking at her paperwork when a piece of folded paper hit her in the forehead. She looked up at her partner who gestured for her to open the note.

_Liv,_

_I am sorry for last night please please please don't be mad at me, once we get sometime alone we can talk about it if you want. _:)

She looked up at Elliot who had a nerves smile on his face, how could she be mad at a face like that. She crumpled up the note with a sly grin on her face and threw it at Elliot. And said " I am not mad at you and we will talk about it later.

It was at this point that Cragen came out of his office and ordered them to come in.

"So do you know what your stories are?"Cragen asked

"Yeah" Elliot and Olivia replied in unison.

"Ok we have a car waiting outside for you to take you to your new temporary home"

They both nodded and headed to grab their stuff.

Ok the next chapter will be up soon. I am open to any suggestions if you have one.

Hope you like the story so far.

Tria :)


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover

rated: T for language

pairing: E/O of course

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to Do with SVU they all belong to wolf and he is a genius.

Chapter 3

Doink- Doink

The car that carried Elliot and Olivia pulled up to a large stone house.

"Holy Crap, look at the size of this place." Olivia stated just as they pulled up the drive way to a three car garage.

"Its huge, I didn't even think that there were houses this big in new york" Elliot said.

They exited the car and headed to the front door. Once inside they were greeted by a huge chandelier and a large double staircase. Olivia stood their with her hand over her mouth, and Elliot just stood their with his mouth slightly open.

"Impressive isn't it" came the voice of a man "my name is Mike Aston, I will be heading up this operation"

"I am Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Olivia Benson" Elliot spoke up for the still stunned Olivia.

"Not anymore your not from know on you will only be known by you undercover name, by the way what is you name?" said Mike

"We have decided to keep our first names but we will be known as the Halls"Elliot responded " I work in the stock market and my _lovely _wife over here is a house wife"

It was at this point that Olivia snapped out of her daydream. " how are we supposed to get in this crew if it is wound so tight" she asked

"Well you need to make friends with your neighbors over on the left side, he is the leader of the group, but that means that you will have eyes on you constantly and you have to act like you are husband and wife all the time got it."

Olivia looked nervously at Elliot, she had never been married before. How was she supposed to act. Elliot seemed to sense her uneasiness and put a comforting hand on her back. She looked at him and smiled her thanks while Mike continued.

"You each have a car in the garage a BMW for the man and a Lexus for the wife, and you also have a dog, who is right now locked in the kitchen, I left some files of information on the kitchen counter. I am going to leave you two to get ready for your job ahead." and with that he was out the door leaving the two detectives alone.

They both started walking around the house in hope to find the kitchen. When they finally found it they found black and white cocker spaniel with freckles on her nose.

Olivia was the first to walk up to it "Awww she is so cute"

"What's her name?" Elliot asked

"Collar says that her name is Anastasia, that's a pretty name."

"I think that I will just call her rat-dog"

Olivia stood up and smacked him in the back of the hear "you will not she is a beautiful dog"

"Wow we have been here for what two minutes and your already acting like a wife."

"You better believe it buddy." she responded with a grin on her face

There was a long pause before Elliot finally spoke "so do you want to talk about what happened last night."

"What's there to talk about what ever happened happened" she responded with looking at him.

Olivia started to walk away to look at the house when Elliot said "it was kinda nice though"

she smiled at his statement "yeah it was" she replied and left the room.

Olivia made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. The room itself was the size of her whole apartment. She looked out the window at the pool.

"Place is beautiful isn't it, you wanna look over our files." Elliot said while coming up behind her

"Right now I really want to go swimming you can bring the files if you want." Olivia responded.

"Ok let me find a swim suit and I will meet you out their"

"Ok" she smiled as he left to go through the closet

15 minutes later

Olivia was sitting on the edge of the pool sworling her feet in the water. Elliot came out of the house in a blue swim suit the same color as his eyes. She could not help but stare.

At the same time Elliot was having the same problem Olivia was in a red one piece. They stood there for a moment staring before Elliot cleared his throat. Olivia quickly looked away her face flushed red. Elliot walked up to the diving board and dove right in. Olivia watched at his form glide across the pool and landed in front of her. When he came up for air he could not resist splashing water on her.

"Elll-lllllliiiii-ooootttt you are so dead" she screamed

"Well you were planing on getting wet at some point unless you call swimming sitting on the edge"

"That still doesn't mean that I want to get splashed"

"Well are you coming in"

" I am getting used to the water"

At this point Elliot got a mischievous grin on his face. He went back under the water and grabbed Olivia by the feet. In one quick move he had pulled her into the pool next to him.

"You are so dead" she yelled again

He started to swim away from the still fuming Olivia. She quickly caught up with him and attempted to wrestle him in the water, but this attempt was in vain as he just spun her around so that she was looking eye to eye with her. Once again they found each other lost in each others eyes. There faces slowly moved together until there lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

When they broke apart they just looked at each other until a voice from the other side of the fence broke them from their dreamland.

"Hey you must be the new neighbors my name is Jonathan Dursley." Said the man

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other this was the man that they were looking for. He was a older man about 6 feet tall with brown and grey hair. He had brown eyes

" My name is Elliot Hall and this is my wife Olivia." Elliot said

"Nice to meet you, I figured that I would welcome you to the neighborhood before my wife came over and scared you away, she is a little eccentric to say the least."

Elliot and Olivia laughed

"The other neighbors and I are planing a BBQ to welcome you to the neighborhood."Jonathan said

Olivia placed a hand of Elliot's chest " That is very nice of you, my husband and I would love to attend."

"The party will be on Friday over in my yard, make sure that you bring you swimsuits,... well I will let you two go have a nice day" Jonathan said

"You two nice meeting you" Olivia said as the man left and walked toward his house.

OK

I have to think of more to write I could use some suggestions. I will Update ASAP.

Tria :)


	4. NOTE

Hey people

This is just a little note to thank you for all the great reviews and to ask for your help. I will slow down and make sure it makes sense I promise.

What do you guys want to happen In the next chapter if you tell me I will write it up.

Examples

so you want it to focus in El and Livs relationship

more on the case

Both

Do you want one of the two to be put in a dangerous situation.

I am open to all suggestions and the faster that I get your opinion the faster I can write the next chapter.

Thank you

Tria :)


	5. Chapter 4

Undercover

Pairing: E/O

rated: T for language and possible violence in later chapters

note: thank you guys so much for the suggestion I read all of them and I am trying my best to mold them all into the story. Pretty much everyone said that they wanted to see a little more El and Liv so this chapter is devoted to them and in the next chapter or so I will be getting more into the story. Thanks again. Tria :) p.s thank you to Mark for the help on the story.

The next morning:

It was about 8am when Olivia woke up. She made her way downstairs to let Anastasia out and to feed her. She watched as the rather spastic dog ran circles in the yard. She smiled to herself and decided that she would show off her _housewife _skills by making breakfast. She grabbed some eggs and bread from the pantry and tried to locate the pan. After going through every cabinet before finally finding the pan. As she poured the Eggs in the pan she heard a loud cry from outside. She ran out the door to find that Anastasia stuck In the fence. She began pull the dog out of the fence.

Meanwhile:

Elliot woke to a load ringing, he reached over to shut off the alarm only to see that it was not on. He realized it was the fire alarm. He jumped out of bed but got his foot caught in the sheets and fell on his face. After murmuring his share of bad words he got up and ran down the stares, where he saw smoke coming from the kitchen. Elliot ran into the kitchen yelling "OLIVIA"

She came running threw the back door "O Shit" she yelled

Elliot and Olivia began to pat out the very small fire. Once it was out Elliot shut off the fire alarm and came back In screaming " what the hell was that Liv."

"I was cooking dinner and then the dog stuck in the fence I ran out to get and I guess I left the stove on" Olivia responded.

"No shit you left the stove on Olivia your not that stupid" he yelled

At this point Olivia raised her voice to match his " I like to think that I am not stupid at all"

"WELL YOU DON'T GO OUTSIDE ANS LEAVE THE STOVE ON"

"I AM SORRY, I didn't think that I was going to be out there for that long" Olivia screamed

" GOD DAMN IT LIV YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT" Elliot yelled even louder

"Why the hell do you even care?"

" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

"Wa-What did you say" Olivia stammered

"YOU HEARD ME" Elliot said still yelling

"I've got to go" Olivia said. As she started toward the door Elliot stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"El I have to go think I will be back later and we can talk" Olivia said. At that Elliot nodded and let go of her hand.

Olivia walked out to the garage and got in the Lexus that they were given to use. She did not know where she was going to go but she did know that she needed some quiet time to think about it.

Two hours later

Olivia came back in the front door thoughts of what Elliot had said still swimming in her head. ' It was true that she loved him to, but she never in her entire life thought that he would ever feel the same way. This brought up even more problems like, would it ever work, how long has he felt this way, if they were to act on these feelings how would affect their work etc. Right now she thought it best to talk to Elliot.

She walked into the kitchen where she found Elliot standing by the stove cooking what seemed to be pasta.

" I never thought that I would see you in the house-husband role" Olivia said trying to lighten the mood.

Elliot just let out a half smirk "We at least you don't hate me"

"El I could never hate you, I do want to talk to you though"

"Ok" Elliot said placing a plate of pasta down "lets talk"

"Did you mean what you said earlier or did you just say that in the heat of the argument"she said

"Liv I would not have said it if I did not mean it" Elliot said searching Olivia's eyes for any sign of what she was thinking.

"O"Olivia said

" Is that all you have to say is O" Elliot said

"Well what do you want me to say El"

" I Don't know but your not giving me a whole lot to work with here, I want to know what your thinking."

"What I'm thinking is complicated" Olivia said

"Well help me understand Liv, let me know what you thinking"

"What I'm think El is that I love you to but I can't" Olivia said getting up form her chair.

Elliot got up and came up behind her "And why cant you?"

"Because _we_ can't, there's work and us, what happens if it doesn't work. I don't want to loose you as a friend."

" Olivia we don't know what's going to happen but I do know one thing and that is that I love you and have for a while."

With this Olivia spun around placed her lips on Elliot's lips. Elliot was more than happy to return the favor. They stayed together until Olivia broke the kiss. "How long?" she asked.

"How long what"

"How long have you loved me" she asked

"I don't know, I Mean it just happened"

"El if we are going to do this I wanna take it slow ok" Olivia said

"Anything you want" he replied as he began to kiss her again.

Ok there is a little bit of OE action I promise there will be more but I want to get the case going. I love all of your suggestions and I am trying to mesh them all together to get a story that you all like.

Things to come:

Humor

suspense

and EL and Liv getting closer

FYI: I know that you must think that the dogs name is weird, but I based the dog on my real life dog. Her name is Anastasia (we a Ukranian family and I always thought it was a pretty name) but most the time we call her nanners. My dad is the one that calls her rat-dog. She is a cocker spaniel but we think she might be like a miniature cocker, or mixed with something because she is so small, she will be one year old on June 25. She is my baby girl.

Thanks for reading

Tria :)


	6. Chapter 5

Undercover

pairing: O/E

rating: T for language and violence in later chapters

note: I miss labeled the last chapter this one is chapter 5.

chapter 5

Friday

Olivia and Elliot made their way to the Dursley house for the picnic. Elliot was amazed at the way Olivia looked, she had on a short black skirt and a red V-neck shirt. Even though it was a simple outfit but she looked great in it. She carried a hand bag that held her and Elliot's bathing suit and a few towels. Elliot was is a pair of dark shorts and a light blue Hawaiian and a white t-shirt underneath. The first few buttons on his blue shirt undone. Olivia loved how it showed the chest muscles.

As they came threw the gate to that backyard they were greeted by a excited older women.

"You must be the Halls my name is Catharine Dursley but everyone just calls me Cat" she said

"Nice to meet you I am Elliot and this is my wife Olivia" Elliot said shaking the woman's hand

"There are steaks, burger, and hot dogs on the grill and beer and sodas in the cooler" she said "If you brought you swim suit you can get in the pool or the hot tub, I have to go tend to some of the other guest ... welcome to the neighborhood" she said really fast. With that she was off.

Elliot turned to Olivia " wow her husband was not kidding she is very eccentric"

"I'll say I would barely understand what she was saying she talked so fast" Olivia said

" Well _Mrs Hall_ what do you want to do?"

"Well _Mr. Hall_ I would love to go swimming but we are working here and should probably try to talk to the other guests." Olivia said in a hushed tone.

"Aaaa good point, but I don't wanna?" Elliot whined

"Come on be a big boy." Olivia said with a grin on her face

"Fine but I want a cookie when were done." Elliot said pushing out his lower lip in a pout.

Olivia just shook her head as she lead Elliot ever to where the other guests were sitting. They introduced themselves. Seated at the table was three other couples, John and Marie Wells, Brad and Chrissy Clark, and Lee and Isabel Wright. They were pretty young couple, much younger than Mr and Mrs Dursley.

After talking about non important things like the weather, sports, and each others lives. The women of the group separated form the men so that the men could talk business. The women all talked around the pool.

"So Olivia Elliot is a really great guy" Marie said.

"Yeah he is I am lucky to have him" Olivia said looking over at Elliot.

"He is pretty sexy too" Chrissy said making Olivia's face flushed.

"So what do you think the guys are talking about" Olivia said trying to change the subject to something that had nothing to do with Elliot, and she was trying to get information from them.

"God knows probably business, they never talk about work while we are around" Isabel said.

"But who cares business is so boring" Chrissy added.

It was clear to Olivia that she wasn't going to get any information from the girls. They are seemed Oblivious to everything, and very dim-witted.

On the other side Elliot was having a little more luck then Olivia was.

"Elliot I hear you work in stocks" Jonathan Dursley

"Yeah" Elliot replied

"Well I am looking for a new fanatical advisor for my business, but I have to know that I can trust you."Jonathan said

"Well I am the most trustworthy people I know." Elliot said nonchalantly.

"Well we will see about that" Jonathan said looking over at Olivia talking with the girls over by the pool. This kinda scared Elliot the way that he looked at her.

"Well I am sure that we will, by the way what business do you work in Mr. Dursley." Elliot said trying to act as casual as possible.

"Well that's enough business talk we are her to have a good time not to work." he said abruptly.

They rest of the guys chimed in and started talking ab out sports and their wives. All Elliot wanted to do at this point was to talk to Olivia to have her next to him, but he would have to wait till later.

Later that night

Olivia was worn out as soon as they got home she got changed into her pajamas and got into bed. As soon as she laid down there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in El its open" she told him

He came in wearing a pair of boxer and a T-shirt. "Just thought that we might want to talk about what we learned today."

"Well I got a whole lot of nothing, those women are such air heads." she laughed.

"Well I think that I am getting somewhere with the guys, Mr Dursley asked me if I would be his financial advisor for his business."

"Wow he is just letting us right into his life isn's he, Don't you think that it should have been a lot harder to get into his group." Olivia said with a confused look on her face.

"Well he said that I would have to prove that I am trustworthy,... I want you to be careful ok."

"Ok, but why?"

"Just be careful ok" Elliot said with a little annoyance in his voice.

Olivia threw her hands up in mock defense "Fine". She looked into Elliot's eyes and saw the concern and thought it best to just let it go.

Elliot started to get up from the bed but was stopped by Olivia grabbing his wrist. "Do you wanna stay?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Elliot smiled "of course"

He laid back down on the bed next to her. It was awkward at first, but soon Olivia moved close to Elliot, and he had draped his arm around her waste and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

NOTE:

I will try to get one maybe two chapters up this weekend, but I am to my sisters house to help her with her kids while her husband is out of the country so I won't be able to post for a while. Thank for reading.

Tria :)


	7. Chapter 6

Undercover

pairing: o/e

rating: T for language and violence in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the character from svu. I made up the other character.

Chapter 6

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling more rested than she had been in weeks. She felt the warmth of Elliot's body. She never wanted to get up, but the moment was broken by the phone ringing. As carefully as possible she slipped out of Elliot's grasp.

"Hall residents" she answered picking up the phone.

"Olivia its Cat I was wondering if you would like to have a day out with the girls"

"Umm I would love to just give me a little bit to get ready." Olivia said

"Of course love Ya chao"

Olivia hung up the phone and started rubbing her race with her hands. She jumped when a pair of arm snaked around her waist. "Jesus christ Elliot you scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry, who was that?"Elliot asked

"It was _Cat _she wants to have a _Girls day out_."

Elliot laughed he knew it was going to be an extremly long day for Olivia. She hates doing girl stuff for long periods at a time. "Sounds like oodles of fun for you."

"No kidding cold you let the dog out I have to go get ready." Olivia asked giving a small kiss to Elliot.

"How could I sat no to that" Elliot said with a smile " alright come here you little rat-dog"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and went to go get ready for the day.

30 minutes later

Olivia left the house and mad her way over to the Dursley house were she was to meet _The Girls_.

As she aprochced the house she was greeted by Chrissy.

"Hey girl whats up"she yelled to Olivia

"Nothing much, where are the others?" Olivia asked

"O there probably inside, come on lets get this party statred" Chrissy said grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her into the house.

Inside Cat, Marie, and Isabel

l were sitting in the livingroom.

"Hey girls look who I found" Crissy anounced.

"Olivia how are you doing" Cat said standing up and giving Olivia a kiss on each cheek. Olivia had to restrain herself from wiping it off.

"I doing fine how about you guys" Olivia replied politely.

"Great" they all replied in unison.

"So what do you girls wanna do today"Cat asked the group

"Well we could go shopping."Chrissy said.

The entire group groaned. "Chris you have shopping on the brain it is the only thing that you ever want to do." Isabel . This caused Olivia and the group to laugh.

" I know we could do lets walk through the historical district and we can stop at some of the stores for you Chrissy." Cat suggested

They all agreed and set of for the day.

Once there they decided to stop at this small restaurant for a brunch. They were talking when Olivia cell phone went off.

"Who's calling" Marie asked

"O it's Elliot" Olivia said picking up the phone.

"Hey El" Olivia answered the phone while excusing herself from the table.

"How did you know it was me"

"Who else would be calling"

"Good point"Elliot said with a chuckle.

"Did you want something?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, I wanted to hear your voice Liv."

"El its been an hour since you've seen me"

"I know I just worry about you" Elliot said with worry in his voice.

"El I am fine I will be back in a couple hours."

"Ok be careful, I love you Liv"

"I love you to El, bye"

"Bye"

Olivia smiled to herself, when she heard a voice come from behind her

"He really loves you doesn't he"

All of a sudden there was cloth over her mouth and everything went black.

haha cliffhanger.

I will probably update soon maybe even tonight. Reviews always encourage me to update faster.

Tria :)


	8. Chapter 7

Undercover

pairing: O/E

rated: T for language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU character but I did make up the other characters.

Chapter 7

Elliot was in the process of cleaning the kitchen, when the door bell rang. He walk to the door and opened it and was surprised to see there was nobody was there. He was about to go back in when he saw a package sitting on the step. He picked it up and took it to the kitchen.

The package itself was small about the size of a cracker. On top was a note that was neatly folded. Elliot opened the letter first, his heart sank as he read.

_It is now time for you to prove yourself. We have your wife. In order to get her back you will have to pass our test. Meet us at warehouse on 21st street at noon._

With trembling hands Elliot opened the box. He almost passed out when he found inside the box the ring that they had given Olivia when went undercover. Elliot felt scared, angry, and sick all at the same time. He looked up at the clock it was 11:28, he grabbed his jacket and ran out to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

Olivia's head was spinning her vison was still blurry. She attempted to rub her face, only to realize that her hands here tied behind her back. She tried to stand and was hit with a spell of dizziness.

Olivia looked around at her surroundings It was a darkroom with a light hanging from the ceiling. She was still feeling woozy and the only thing that she could do was to lay back down and hope that Elliot would be there soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot pulled in front of the warehouse at 11:54. He ran up to the door and started banging on it so hard he thought that his hand was going to bleed. The door to the warehouse slowly opened and he walked inside.

The inside of the warehouse was dark and cold. Elliot walked farther into the room, yelling.

"WHERE IS OLIVIA, WHERE IS MY WIFE."

"She is in the backroom." a voice called, causing Elliot to jump

Elliot was fuming "I want to see her NOW" he said attempting to keep his temper in check.

"You may go see her but then we will get to your task" the voice said.

Elliot ran to a door that he saw on the back wall. He opened the door and his heart sank when he saw Olivia laying still on the floor. He ran up to her and knelt down beside her. Elliot put his hands on her face and rubbed her checks with his thumbs. To his pleasure she started to stir.

"Liv are you Ok" He asked pulling their faces closer together

"El is that you" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Once she saw that it was Elliot she flung her arms around his neck in a strong embrace. Followed by a series of kisses.

"Liv I was so worried, are you ok" Elliot asked still holding Olivia.

"I am fine, what's going on?"she asked in a still sleepy voice.

"They are testing my trust, they say I have to pass a _test_." Elliot said in angry voice. "But I am not going to leave you here."

Olivia looked at him with a confused look on her face. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, just in case they were listening in on there conversation. "Elliot we are working here, you have do whatever they tell you to. I'll be fine ok."

Elliot was about to protest but after thinking about it he nodded his head. "Fine, you be careful I'll call Cragen to help. No doubt that what they want me to do will be illegal." He said in a whisper so that only she could hear.

"Good Idea, now go so I can get out of this hell hole." Olivia said giving him one more kiss before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that this is a short chapter I will have the rest of it up later today, but I have work to do because it's fathers day. This is better than nothing right.

Tria :)


	9. Chapter 7ish

Undercover

paring: O/E

rated: T for language and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from SVU but I do own the other character.

Chapter 7.5

As Elliot left the room that held Olivia he noticed a table with a envelop. He walked over to it and opened it. It read.

_Elliot_

_Your task is to help me get 100 kilos of cocain from Mexico. In this envelop is the address of the place in Mexico that you will pick up the load. If you go to the cops your wife is dead. _

Elliot hand were clenched tight into a fist, but he reminded himself that he had work to do. With that he left the warehouse. As soon as he was in his car he called Cragen. He told him everything that was going on, and the information for the drop. Cragen is going to call Mexico so they can deal with the pick up on that end, and get them to Elliot in time for the drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot was sitting in the drivers seat of a small moving truck which held the drugs in it. HE had about 5 minutes before Dursley was supposed to show up to take the goods. They had talked to picking him up when they made the drop, but that could put Olivia in grave danger. Also they did not have any information on the death of the hooker and the other work that Mr. Dursley did.

A black Oldsmobile rounded the corner. Elliot took a deep breath in preparing himself for the exchange that was about to happen. Elliot exited the truck and walk to the car, as the window went down.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Jonathan asked

"Yes, Now where is my wife" Elliot responded in an extremely aggravated voice.

"Good get in the car" Jonathan said. As a man got out of his car and headed to the truck.

Elliot gave Jonathan a strange look but complied with his request.

Now sitting in the car Elliot asked again "Where-is-Olivia"

"Don't worry she is fine, you really do love her don't you?" He asked

"I love her more than anything, and if you hurt one hair on her I'll kill you" Elliot said in a deadly tone.

"Don't worry she is fine, I am taking you to her know" Jonathan said waving his hands in defense.

Elliot just stared at him, and sat the rest of the ride in silence.

They pulled up to a house about 15 minutes later.

"This is Brad's house your wife is inside."

Within seconds Elliot was out of the car and in the front door. Inside was Brad and Chrissy who jumped to their feet as Elliot barged in. "Where the hell is she" Elliot asked. Brad and Chrissy both pointed up the stairs.

Elliot jumped the stairs two at a time until he got to the top. He went through several doors before coming to the one that held Olivia. She was laying on the be lifeless on a bed. Elliot walked up to her side and lightly shook her. At first she didn't move so Elliot shook her again. This time her head started to move and she started talking incoherently.

"Livia its me Elliot" he said lightly rubbing her forehead.

"El" she said weakly without opening her eyes.

"Yeah its me babe, come on wake-up we have to get out of here"Elliot said.

Olivia slowly started to open her eyes and wake-up. "Where are we?"

"We are at Brad and Chrissy's house, its over we are going home."Elliot said reassuringly.

Olivia tried to stand, but fell back down on the bed. "I am dizzy" she said holding her head

"That's ok I'll carry you" and with that he scooped her up in his arms and went down the stairs to the car.

The Drive back to the house was a short one. As soon as Elliot set Olivia in the car she had passed out again. He carried her up the her room and laid her on the bed. Elliot got changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and laid down next her. They snuggled up next to each other once again and Elliot draped his arm around her. And Whispered "I am never letting you go again" while planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He held her tight can drifted into a restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I really don't know when the next chapter will be up. I might be able to write one more before I leave but no promises. Reviews always make me want to write more (hint hint),

Tria :)


	10. Chapter 8

Undercover

disclaimer : I don't own any of the character from law and order svu. I did make up the other characters. All the rest belong to Wolf.

Pairing: E/O

Rated: T for language

Note: thanks for being patient with me . I originally only going to my sisters for a week to help her while her husband was out of the country, but before he left they found a house that they liked and I stayed longer to help them get there house ready to go on the market. My sister has three kids ages

6,4, and 3 so getting any work done is difficult.

Chapter 8

doink-doink

Olivia woke up the next morning in a haze. She looked around the for Elliot but found that he was not there. She tried to piece together the events of the day before in her head. When the sound of someone singing broke her train of thought.

Olivia got up slowly and made her way toward the source of the noise. When she came to the entrance to the kitchen she could not help but laugh at the site before her. Elliot was standing in front of the stove in a pink apron and singing a 'Sugerland' song at the top of his lungs, while cooking breakfast. He whipped around at the sound of her laughter. His face flushed red at the realization that he had been caught singing.

"Aaaa.. ..Hi Liv ...i..I didn't think that you would be awake yet." He said with a nerves look on his face.

"O really, well I was woken up by what you call singing" Olivia said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Hey I didn't think that my singing was that bad" Elliot defended himself.

"Yeah, but the singing was made worse by the pink apron" Olivia countered back.

Elliot let a small laugh and said "I happen to think that pink is my color". Elliot started modeling the frilly pink apron causing Olivia to crack up laughing.

When Olivia finally caught her breath she managed to ask "Whats for breakfast?"

"For the lovely lady we have french toast and eggs" Elliot said placing a dish towel on his arm and slightly bowing like a butler. Olivia once again fighting back laughter.

"El you really have to stop doing that my sides hurt from laughing"she said

Elliot placed the towel on the counter, He walked up to Olivia and pulled her into a tight embrace. "When I got that letter I thought that I would never hear that laugh again, I was so scared Liv."

"I missed you to El" Olivia said hugging Elliot back "But I am here know and I am hungry"

Elliot chuckled and led her to the table by placing his hand on the small of her back. He walked over to the stove and made a plate for himself and Olivia. They sat there in silence and ate there breakfast, lost in there own thought.

Elliot's thoughts: She is so beautiful. I'll go crazy if in every lost her. When we get off this case I am going to take her out for a night that she will never forget.

Olivia's thoughts: Wow who would have thought that I would be sitting next to him now and that he would be so worried about me. WHY?

There train of thought was broken by the sound of the door bell ringing. Olivia was the first to get up and she told Elliot that she would get the door. She opened the door and found a delivery man standing there with a rather large bouquet of flowers.

"Is this the Hall residents?" The man asked. Olivia nodded and was handed a clip board to sign for the delivery. Olivia made her back into the house with the large bouquet of flowers. She set it down on the kitchen counter and opened the card that was attached to the gift.

"What does it say?" Elliot asked walking up behind and snaking his arms around her waist.

"Our _friends_ way of apologizing for what they did" Olivia said handing the card to Elliot.

It read: Dear friends I hope that you can forgive us for what we put you though but it was all necessary. Now that I know that I can trust you we can get started on business. I would love to have the both of you over to dinner tonight, so Elliot and I can talk. My apologies once again,

Jonathon Dursley

"Great that sound like oodles of fun" Elliot said in a clearly sarcastic tone.

"My thoughts exactly, we should call Cragen and tell him about tonight" Olivia said, Elliot nodded and picked up his cell phone to call.

"Hey Cap, its Elliot. We just got a invitation to have diner at the Dursley's house so that we can talk Business." Elliot said into the phone

"Wow the nerve of some people, ok what I think what we are going to do is hook you both up with a wire and a ear piece so we'll have evidence against him" Cragen responded on the other line.

"Ok, when are we going to do that?"

"I have a van parked out of coffee shop by the station, we'll set you up then right before you meet with them"

"Sure, We will see you then" Elliot said about to hang up the phone when Cragen's voice stopped him.

"Hey Elliot how is Olivia Doing?"

"She doing fine, she was out of it last night but she great now"

"Ok tell her I said hi"

"Will do see ya Cap"

Eliot hung up the phone and turned to Olivia.

"Cragen wants up to wear a wire tonight"

"Damn those things always itch like crazy, when are we going to meet them" Olivia asked

"At the coffee shop before we go to the Dursley's"

"Ok" Olivia said nodding her head

"Hey if we hurry up and get ready we can go out to lunch before we have meet the captain" Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, but I call the shower first."

"Come on Liv that's no fare I'll race ya for it"

"Fine on the count of three"Olivia said as she started counting.

"One"

"Two"

"Thr..." but before she could get to three Elliot was off.

Olivia ran after him "hey you cheated"

Olivia had caught up and was now right beside him. She knew that if she did not act fast she would loose this race. A smile came over her face as she pushed him against the wall and kissed. Elliot was in shock, and this gave Olivia time to get to the bathroom first.

* * *

OK thats it for this chapter the next one should be up soon. I would love to hear what you want to happen next iam always open to new ideas.

Thanks

Tria :)


	11. Chapter 9

Undercover

pairing: O/E

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU character, but I do own the ones that I made up I don't care if anyone wants to use them they are random names.

Chapter 9

Olivia emerged from the bathroom after her shower to find Elliot sprawled out on the bed. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but decided just to go about her business anyway. She walked to the side of the bed to pick up her cell phone. She jumped as a pair of arm grab her just above here waist. In one quick move Elliot and pulled her beside him on the bed and began tickling her sides.

" STOP... EL...That ...Tickles." Olivia said between fits of laughter.

Elliot finally stopped his assault.

"What was that for"Olivia asked

"That was for that little stunt you pulled in the hallway"

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy my little _stunt_".

Elliot didn't say anything her just flashed her one of his award winning smile. Olivia looked into is beautiful blue eyes. She moved her gaze to his wonderful smile. The smile that sent chills up her spine and made her melt in seconds. They leaned forward until there lips met in a breath taking kiss.

The kiss lasted for several long minutes.

The moment was broken by sneak attack by Anastasia.

"God Damn Dog" Elliot yelled pushing the dog off the bed and earning a laugh from Oliva.

"Your not a Dog person are you?" Olivia asked

"No I love dogs, just not little yappy ones"

Olivia smiled as Elliot leaned in for another kiss. This one was made shorter by Olivia..

"El you have to go get ready, so we can leave"

" I...Know...but ... I don't ...wanna.. Go" Elliot said between kisses.

Olivia put a mock angry face and pointed toward the bathroom floor "march".

Elliot complied with a pout.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom after his shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. Olivia could not help but stare at his built body. Elliot smiled to himself when he noticed her staring.

"Find something you like detective Benson." This caused Olivia to blush profusely.

"O just put some clothes on Stabler" Olivia said turning away.

Elliot smile went wider as he walk up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You wanna hug me, you wanna hold me , you wanna kiss me" Elliot said moving his hips from side to side.

Olivia spun around in his arms. "You think so huh stabler"

"Yeah I do" he responded

"Yeah well you might be right"she said with a smirk.

"Well then the feeling is mutual" Elliot said placing his lips on hers.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavy.

"We really have to go El" Olivia said once she regained her breath.

"Mmm ok, but only if you promise that we can finish this later"

They smiled and finished getting ready in a comfortable silence.

They knocked on the back of the blue unmarked van that the detectives often used while in undercover. It swung open and reveled the faces of detective Munch and Fin.

"Hey you to love birds" Munch said

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other hoping that he was talking about them going undercover as a married couple. They just smile at him.

"Ok so what do we need" Elliot asked

"We have everything for you guys"Fin said " here we have a pin with a camera for you Elliot, hopefully we can get this rich prick to say something that will land his ass in jail."

"For you Olivia we have a necklace with a camera"

Fin continued handing out different pieces of audio and visual equipment.

"Elliot we need you to get as much information as possible from him about what he does for a living."

"Ok anything else we need" Olivia asked.

"No that it" Fin replied

Olivia and Elliot started to leave the van when they were stopped by Munch's voice.

"Have fun you love birds"He said making a kissy face to Elliot and Olivia.

In return he received a cold stare from both Elliot and Olivia.

----

OK iam sorry that this chapter is kinda rushed but I am leaving at 6am tomorrow or I guess it would be today and I wanted to give you guys something to read before I left. I will be back late Thursday and can have a new better chapter up by Friday. It will be focused on the case. I have to go do some laundry, pack, and hopefully get some sleep before I leave. Remember more reviews makes me update faster.

Bye guys

tria


	12. Chapter 10

Undercover

pairing: O/E

rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters.

Chapter 10

"OLIVIA" Elliot yelled for the third time that night,

"I will be out when I'm ready" Olivia answered in a clearly aggravated tone

" We have to be at Mr and Mrs. Jackass's house in 10 minutes"

"FINE" She yelled out as she opened the door and revealed herself

They both had the same reaction of 'Wow'. They stood there for a few very long moments in Awe.

Olivia was wearing a black skirt that fell just below her knees And a light blue blouse with a V-neck. She had on the camera necklace that they had given her and a pair of stud earrings. Her ear piece was well hidden in her ear.

Elliot was wearing a pair of black paints and blazer with a black shirt underneath that stuck to hiss built chest. The entire outfit accentuated his light blue eyes. His camera-pin was placed on the front of his blazer.

"Will you get you assess over there now"came Fin's voice through their earpieces "and turn your camera's on."

This Broke Elliot and Olivia out of their trance. They both let a nervous laugh , and went to turn their cameras.

"Damn" came Fin's voice again "nice Skirt." This caused Olivia's face to flush red.

"Shut up Fin" yelled Elliot

"A little Jealous there Stabler"said came Munch's voice across the radio.

"Shut up Munch"said Elliot in a warning tone.

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious"

That was all Elliot needed to start a screaming fit with Munch over the radio. Olivia quickly turned of her earpiece so that they were not screaming in her ear. She had to laugh at Elliot who looked like he was having a argument with himself. She looked at her watch, they had 5 minutes to get there.

"Guys we have to leave NOW"Olivia broke in. Elliot whipped around to look at her, and nodded.

They waked over hand in hand to their neighbors house.

"You ready for this" Olivia asked looking over at Elliot.

"You mean ready to kick this guy's ass, yes"

"No, you can't he is our only source of information"Olivia reminded him

"Whatever he is still an ass-hole"

"I agree but I don't think if will help the case if you call him that or kick his ass"

"Fine" Elliot sighed as they approached the door way of the Dursley's house.

They were met at the Door By Catharine Dursley.

"Olivia, Elliot so glad you could come"

Olivia and Elliot just smiled and nodded as they walked in the house. They made there way to the Dining room, they remained silent as they sat down. Moments later Jonathon Dursley walked in.

"So glad you could come" he announced.

Elliot shot him his patented Death stare. This caused Jonathan to move uncomfortably in his chair.

"I hope that can forgive is for what we did but now that it is over we can get down to business" Jonathan said with a sly smile.

"I hope that you like fish"he added

Elliot sat there staring the man down, until he felt a sharp kick from Olivia.

"I love fish" He said putting on a fake smile.

" What about you Liv, do you like Fish" Jonathan asked

Elliot almost hit the guy for calling her Liv, That was his name for her.

"I love Fish, but please call me Olivia." At this Elliot smiled 'that's my girl' he thought.

Cat brought out their dinner plates, and they made small talk as they ate.

" Elliot" Fin said into his earpiece "Olivia's radio is still off, some how get her to turn it on with out anyone noticing"

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled her knew one way to get her radio on.

* * *

Note: I will have the next chapter up by the end of today hopefully. 

Everyone's Favorite Rebel Scum: I would love to have you proof read my next chapter. I will email it to you when it is finished. Thanks


End file.
